What can i get ya?
by GreyshadesofSteele
Summary: Ana is a bartender at a small hole in the wall type of bar. Christian comes in one night for a few beers and some shots.
**It's been a while ladies. I know, I know. Why the fuck did she write a one-shot when all of my other stories aren't complete? Well, the reason why I wrote it was because I couldn't get it out of my head. And the reason for me posting it was because I didn't want to keep it from you.**

 **Now let me explain everything that is going on in my life right now. I'm a mother of 3, now. I have a 15 year old, a 10 year old, and my son who just turned 5 today. I work 2 jobs. One 50 hour a week job, and one 20 hour a week job. I have a 70-year-old mother who is in a nursing home and isn't doing very well. So in my free time (When I have some) I'm spending it at the nursing home with her. And when I'm not there I'm home taking care of the kids. My son has Autism and he always craves my attention, leaving me with no time to write anymore.**

 **But I know, you're thinking well if she has no time to write how the hell did she find the time to write this. Well, let's just say I haven't been to bed since two nights ago, and coffee has become my best friend. I really needed to get this story out of my head. And now that it is. I can finally get some sleep tonight.**

 **I'm not sure when I'll get the chance to get to the other stories. Maybe once summer vacation hits I'll be able to start writing again. This way the oldest will be home and can lend a hand. I'm truly sorry for being MIA for as long as I have. But I want to thank everyone who has sent me PM's asking me how I am doing. Of course there is one or two people who I have explained everything too, but they could have cared less.**

 **I hope you enjoy the story, please feel free to leave a review. Let me know what you think.**

It's a half hour before my shift starts at work and I'm apply my make-up. It's not much, mainly eyeliner, eyeshadow, and mascara, but I tend to go pretty heavy with all of it. In my line of work you need something to draw the attention away from the boobs. Most of the time it works, but sometimes it doesn't.

Looking at the clock on my wall I see that I have ten minutes before I need to be to work. It's a good thing it only takes me two minutes to drive there from my apartment. I quickly throw on my new knee length high heel boots and take one last glance in the mirror making sure everything is in its place, and it is.

My tight, and I mean tight fitted jeans are working their magic, my black low cut t-shirt is showing off the goods, but not giving to much away, and my knee high boots make my legs look like they could go for days. Perfect.

Before starting this job six months ago I could have cared less of what I looked like, but that all changed. See, Leila, the bar manager told me the less I wear or the tighter my clothes are the more I would make in tips. At first I didn't believe her. It's not about what you wear it's about your personality. Boy was I wrong. My personality only got me so far. Sure I would get tipped 2 bucks here, 3 bucks there. Maybe if I was lucky I would go home with about $80 in tips on a busy night.

So I gave it a shot. My first payday I went to the mall and bought a paychecks worth of clothes. I bought the tightest jeans that I could manage to fit in. The lowest of low cut shirts, and a pair of sexy knee high boots to match everything. Well, let me tell you. The first night I wore those clothes to work I went home with over $300 in just tips. That was more than I made in a week.

I guess the saying it pays to look like a slut was true. Now every night that I work I leave with my pockets full of cash. Which is good because I only work 3, maybe 4 days out of the week at the bar.

There are five of us total. Leila, Elena, Susanna, Mia, and me. Anastasia, but I prefer for everyone to call me Ana. Leila is Elena's daughter and manager of the bar. Elena is the girlfriend of the owner, Jack. Elena and Susanna both work days. While Mia and I work nights. Leila only works on Sundays during the football games. All of our shifts are split between us. Some weeks Mia works 4 nights, and I only work 3. Or vice versa. I'm always guaranteed at least 3 days. Saturday's, Sundays, Mondays, and sometimes a Thursday.

You would think those three nights would be the slowest, but your wrong. See us girls have our regulars. Regulars that only come in to see us, and they always tip well.

I pull into the parking lot of the bar, and I see that we are packed. Which is not common for a Sunday night. I mean we are always busy due to the football game, but this Sunday there wasn't a game. I park my truck right near the front door. We have a small section just for the bartenders, but I prefer to park right in front.

There are at least five people off to the side smoking and talking amongst themselves. I grab the things I need from my truck and get out. At the front door is Danny. Danny is one of my regulars. He's young, about 35. He has a crush on me and does anything and everything I ask.

With a huge smile on his face he opens the door for me. I give him a smile and my thanks and walk in. Every seat is taken. The music is blasting, and poor Susanna looks as if she is ready to either pass out or scream bloody murder. When she spots me walking towards the bar her shoulders sag with relief. I knew she would be happy to see me.

"Ana!" She shouts over the music. And as if it was an episode of Cheers everyone else yells my name with smiles on their faces. Awe, it's nice to be loved at this bar.

I hurry myself as quickly as I can over to the bar and open the small door to let me behind the bar. I don't even get a chance to put my things down because everyone is shouting for me to go and talk to them or to get them a drink.

With my head held high I stand there with one hand up and the remote to the jukebox in the other. First I lower the volume on the jukebox. Of course I'm awarded with people bitching about the music being down, but I don't give a fuck they can wait. I wait until everyone calms down and all eyes are on me.

Now that I have everyone's attention. In a stern voice I say, "Thank you. Now you all need to give me a few minutes. I will fill your glasses and replace your bottles. Once I'm finished with that I will turn the music back on and you can continue to do what you were doing before I walked through those doors. Does that sound ok with you? Because if not, let me just say I will keep the juke box off and you can all go home while I sit here and collect my seven dollars an hour in peace" I look at every signal one of my customers. Even the ones who I have never seen before.

"Do we have a deal?" I asked. They all nod their heads and say yes. I even get a few I'm sorry from some of them.

"Good" And with my bartending skills I look around the bar area and begin pulling out bottles of beer and pop them open and hand them to the people that are empty. Next I go to person-to-person who have glasses and refill them. No less than five minutes later everyone is taken care of and I return the jukebox to full blast.

It's then I take Susanna into the back and she hugs me. "OMG It has been fucking crazy up in here. Thank god you're here"

"Has it been like this since you opened?" I asked her.

"No! It's only been like this for the last hour" She shakes her head.

"Alright, take a deep breath and let it out. I'm here now and I have everything under control" Susanna nods her head in agreement.

"You're amazing, Ana" I laugh.

"No, not amazing. I just know how to control a crowd like this" I smile.

Susanna goes farther into the back and collects her things. I go back out to the bar and keep my eyes peeled on everyone's drinks. A few start to ask for shots and of course I comply.

"Ok, I'm off. Have a good night Ana. By the looks of it I'm sure you will" I smile and nod.

"Night" I keep an eye out for Susanna and she walks out from behind the bar and through the crowd. Danny looks at me and I already know what he's thinking. I give him a nod, and he gets up from his chair and walks to the door. He opens the door for Susanna and follows her outside to her car. A minute later he comes back inside and smiles. Good she got to her car without any troubles.

Ever since Susanna told me she was pregnant I always worry about her.

Seven o'clock, eight o'clock, nine o'clock, ten o'clock rolls around and finally it starting to look like a bar again instead of a mad house. There are only about six people left and they are all slowly sipping their beers.

Danny pushes his glass towards me and places the coaster on top to indicate that he has had enough. He lifts himself up enough and I lean over the bar and give him a kiss on the cheek, and tell him to call the bar when he gets home. Danny always walks home so I'm always worried that he might get mugged or something. We're in a decent neighborhood, but still, there is always that chance.

When Danny opens the door for himself a man walks in, and not a bad looking man either. If I would have to guess I would say he's about 6'1 maybe 6'2. Somewhere around 160-175 pounds, and from what I can tell its all muscle. He is wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt. His cooper colored hair has that just out of bed look. He has a hint of stubble on his face, but it looks good on him.

He sits down at the bar and I make my way over to him.

"What can I get you sweetheart?" I put on my wannabe southern charm. Some men find it sexy, some don't. We'll see what he thinks.

"I'll take a Coors light and a shot of crown"

"Draft or bottle for the Coors?"

"Bottle, please"

"You got it sweetheart" He gives me a light smile before I walk a few feet away and grab his bottle from the cooler. He likes the southern bell type. I pull out the bottle opener from my back pocket and pop open his bottle and hand it to him. From behind me I grab a shot glass and place it in front of him.

From the liquor shelf I get the bottle of crown and pour him the shot.

"This shot is on me honey. It looks as if you had a long day" I wink at him.

"Thank you, and I did" He drinks the shot in one gulp then places the glass back down. I refill it. He hands me a twenty. I cash him out for the bottle of beer and the shot I just refilled for him.

It's always good to give the costumer something for free. Rather it being a beer or a shot. 95% of the time they will come back because of that or leave a good tip. That's pretty much how I got the amount of regulars that I have.

I watch for a few seconds as he drinks his beer. The whole time he keeps his eyes glued to the 72inch TV behind me. When I'm sure he doesn't need me again I go and tend to everyone else.

The night slowly drags on. Mostly everyone has left except for the hottie and my regular Randy.

Randy gets up from his chair and pulls his wallet out. I never stare at anyone when they pull money out from their wallet. It's just rude. So I go back over to Mr. Hottie and see if there is anything else I could get him.

"Want another beer?" He lifts his bottle to see how much he has left then brings it to his lips and downs it.

"Please" He says. As I'm pulling out another bottle for him Randy places the money down on the bar and wishes me a good night. I wave and say my thanks and watch as he walks out the door.

Now we're alone. The music is down low and the TV is still on mute.

"Here you go"

"Thank you…I'm sorry, I never did catch your name"

"That's because I didn't throw it out there. It's Anastasia, but I prefer Ana"

"Beautiful name, but why would you prefer Ana?"

"Because it's much easier for someone to say Ana than Anastasia when their drunk and wanting another beer" He lightly chuckles at my joke. Honestly it's more truth than a joke.

"I guess your right"

"What about you? What's your name?"

"Christian" He holds his hand out to me to shake. I take his hand into mine and give it a firm shake. I find myself biting down on my bottom lip when I feel this surge of something run through my hand, up my arm, and over my body.

When we let go I manage to say, "Wow. What. Was. That?" He slowly shakes his head.

"I have no idea. That's never happened to me before" He studies his hand. I do the same.

"Same here" But I quickly shake it off with the shrug of my shoulder. I'm sure it has to do with something. Maybe the wiring or the coolers, or maybe even the heating.

"What time do you close?" He asks.

"Well its Sunday, so we close at midnight"

"That's awfully late for a woman like you to be working at a bar"

"No. Friday's and Saturday's were open until 3. So why would you think that?"

"Aren't you afraid that someone might come after you when you walk to your car?"

"On occasions I do worry. But that is also why I park my truck right near the front door. This way as I'm locking if I see someone I can just quickly unlock the door and go back inside"

"I guess that's smart, but what if…" I stop him.

"Why are you so concerned with my safety? I mean, you don't know me and I don't know you. So why the concern?"

"I….I don't know. I just am"

"Well, thank you. I think" I shrug my shoulders.

"Your welcome, but I think I should be going. It was nice meeting you Anastasia"

"It was nice meeting you too Christian" I smile. Once again I'm met with his hand, and once again that surge fills my hand and goes up my arm and throughout my body. After letting go I make myself busy. I don't even bother to watch him walk out the door. I don't even bother yet to see what he left me for a tip.

It's not until I finish wiping down all the liquor bottles that I turn around. I grab his empty beer bottle and shot glass and put them where they need to go. I wash the shot glass and put it back on the shelf. It now that I realize there's no tip from him. Fucking bastard. I hate it when that shit happens.

It's about five minutes to midnight and with a bucket of soap and hot water I begin to wipe down the bar. As I get to where Christian was sitting I pick up the coaster that I left and that's when my mouth drops. It's a $100 bill. Holy fucking shit. A $100 bill. No this can't be right. No one has ever left me this much for a tip before.

I pocket the $100 anyways. I'll hold on to it until I see him again. That's if he comes back. Once in a while people who have never came in before come in and say how much they love this bar and how this will be their new place to come. After they leave I never see them again. I'll give him 2 weeks. If I don't see him again in two weeks then I'll spend it.

I dump the dirty water down the drain and put it in the back. Next I turn off all the lights and make sure the bathroom doors are open. When everything is done I grab my keys and put my code into the alarm. Right now I have 30 seconds to get to the front door and lock it.

Locking the front door I walk to my car. Just as I'm about to put my key in the door I hear someone clear their throat. My head snaps up and I see Christian standing there with a signal rose in his hand.

"W-what are you doing here?" I ask with a little fear in my voice. I mean, how can I not be a little scared. Just a little while ago him, and I were just talking about situations like this.

"I wanted to make sure that nothing happened to you"

"Then what's the rose for?" I ask bravely.

"It's for you" He walks over to me and hands me the rose.

"Thanks" I say before my teeth sink down into my bottom lip. Everything in my body tells me to be scared because I don't know this man, and yet my heart is saying something differently. Like I should trust him.

"Also, I was hoping for a goodnight kiss" I raise my eyebrow to him.

"You want a goodnight kiss. From me" I point to myself and he nods. "Why?"

"Because I would like to know how they would feel, and taste against mine"

"Such a charmer, Christian" I smirk. I wish I had a dollar for every time someone had told me that they would either like to take me home for the night and show me a good time or buy me dinner. I guess asking for a kiss goodnight could be added to the list.

"So, is that a yes?"

"I don't know. You seem like a nice guy and all, but in all honesty I don't know you. I'm not that type of girl" And really I'm not. Once and only once I went home with someone at a bar, and he happened to be my friend and we we're both extremely drunk.

"It's just one kiss. I've watched you kiss or hug a lot of the men that have walked out of that door in the few hours that I've been here"

"Yes, but I know them and if you noticed they were all kisses on the cheek. Not the lips like you're asking for"

"It's only one kiss that I'm asking for," He tells me like it's no big deal.

"Yes it's only one kiss, but one kiss turns into two, then it turns into something more than just a kiss"

"What's the harm in only a kiss?" I debate it in my head for a few seconds. He does have a point it's only one kiss. What's the harm in one kiss? It's not like I'm drunk or going to go home with him. So why not.

"Ok" I agree.

"Ok?"

"Yeah, sure. One kiss. On the lips. And then you leave" This may be the only way for me to get him to leave. He places his hands on my hips and pulls me into him. I'm just about to change my mind and back away when he grabs my face with his one hand and crashes his lips onto mine. He tongue strokes my bottom lip asking for permission, and I allow it.

His lips taste of whiskey and beer, but his tongue. His tongue taste of mint. God he tastes so good that my panties are already soaked and I'm moaning. Fuck!

30 seconds later he finally pulls away from me and looks me dead in the eyes. It's only now that I notice his eyes are gray. A gray color I've never seen before on any man.

"Thank you" He whispers.

"Your welcome, Christian" I reply breathless. "I need to go now" He let's go of me and I get into my truck and take off.

 **(The next morning)**

The next morning I wake up in a funk. Throughout the night I dreamt only about Christian, and the way his lips felt on mine. This has never happened to me before. I've never felt like this after kissing a guy. There was this connection between us that I can't understand.

"Fuck, I should have never kissed him last night. What in the world was I thinking?" Seriously? What was I thinking? Last night was a BIG no no. Hopefully if I'm lucky I'll never see him again.

I get out of bed and go into the bathroom. I turn on the hot water to the shower and use the bathroom as I wait for it to heat up. Finished, I flush the toilet and take the remainder of my clothes off and get into the shower.

The water feels so good running down my body. It's helping wash everything away. The only thing it isn't doing is washing the memory away of Christian and our kiss. I try my hardest to forget about last night. It just isn't working. I wash my hair and then move on to my body.

When the water starts getting cold I turn it off and step out of the shower. I grab a towel from its holder and wrap it around me and go back into my room.

After drying off I apply a heavy amount of lotion on my body and my hands. When that's all done I put on my bra and panties and find myself an outfit for the day.

Around 7 o'clock I make it back home with a truck full of stuff. I know I shouldn't have spent as much as I did, but to be honest I needed it all. I was out of pretty much everything. I quickly put it away and head to my room.

I have about 45 minutes before I need to be at work. Changing out of my clothes and into my "work" clothes I go and put on my make-up. This is the norm for me. Wake up, go out, come home, and get ready for work. I love it. It keeps me busy, and my mind off certain things or a certain person. Which it has. Thank god.

Ready to go I look at the clock. Shit, I still have a lot of time. It's alright I'll go to work and have a beer before I start my shift. With my cell phone and keys in hand I go outside and get in my truck.

Pulling into the parking lot at work. It's busy, but it's not crazy like it was yesterday. That's a relief. Walking in I see all the regulars that are normally here on a Monday night.

"Hey everybody"

"There she is" Ray says as he gets up from his chair and walks over to me.

"Hey, Ray"

"Ana, you are so beautiful. Why don't you ever come home with me when I offer?"

"Because your married, Ray" I laugh while shaking my head at him. Ray is a nice guy. A nice older guy. Like 60 something. And by the smell of him I'm going to say that he has been here for a while.

I say hello to everyone else and order myself and everyone that is at the bar a beer. I sit and chat for a while before it's time for me to make my way behind the bar. Susannah leaves a few minutes later. The night goes by without any worries. I tend bar and have fun with everyone. I can't help but smile at how much I love my job, and the people that come in.

Sadly around 1am the night comes to an end and I close the bar. Everything goes smoothly. No problems at all. I lock up and walk to my car. As I put my key in the door I get this strange feeling that I'm being watched. I look around to see if there is anyone around, but there isn't. I shrug it off and open my car door and get in.

When I get home the first thing I do is throw off my boots and sit down on my couch. "What a night" Soon I find myself slipping into a peace full sleep.

 **(Sunday night. 1 week later)**

I've been standing here for the last hour talking to my regular Randy. He has been filling me in on some of the history of Seattle. It's pretty interesting too.

A few minutes later the bar door opens. And guess who it is. Christian. But he isn't alone. He's with someone. A man. Not as good looking as he is, but handsome.

"Hello, Christian"

"Evening, Anastasia"

"And who is this" I ask looking to the man sitting down next to him.

"This is my cousin Elliot. Elliot, this is Anastasia"

"Oooo. This is Anastasia" I raise an eyebrow. Has Christian been talking about me to his cousin, and should I be honored or worried.

"Please call me, Ana. And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing" He sings.

"Uh huh, sure….What can I get the two of you?"

"I'll have a Coors with a shot of crown and Elliot…."

"I'll take a Mic light and a shot of RumpleMinze"

"You got it" Out of the same cooler I grab one bottle of Coors and a Mic light. I pop them both open and place them in front of them. Next I get the shot glasses. At the same time I pour the crown and the Minze.

"There you boys go. That's be $14 even" Christian takes out a $20 from his wallet and hands it to me. When I grab it his finger lightly brushes against mine. The same feeling I got last week when we shook hands is there again. Traveling from my hands to my entire body. Fuck, what is it with this guy.

Our eyes lock and we stare into each other's eyes. My blue to his gray. I find myself forgetting what it was I'm supposed to be doing.

"Uh…if you two are finished eye fucking each other I could use another shot" Christian's cousins voice pulls me out of…whatever this is, and I nod my head slowly before taking out the bottle of Minze and pouring him another one.

With the $20 in my hand I go to the cash register and cash them out. I hand Christian back his change and quickly busy myself with something to do. It isn't before long that the two of them are asking for another beer or shots. I comply.

Soon, the minutes turn to hours and once again I find myself telling the two of them that it's last call.

"You can't stay open just a little while longer? I'm not even drink yet" Elliot says and asks.

"I'm sorry its state law and I could get fired if I did that"

"Well, I wouldn't want that" Christian says to me.

"No" I shake my head.

"Would you like some help?" He offers.

"I think I can manage, but thanks for the offer"

"Come on, Chris. Let's go back to your place and have a few more beers"

"I'll be out in a minute" Christian replies back to his cousin.

"Bye, have a goodnight Elliot"

"You too, Ana. It was nice meeting you" He smiles.

Elliot leaves the bar and through the windows I see him walking to what I assume is Christian's car. Christian on the other hand just stands there looking at me.

"Is there something you needed?" I asked.

"Yes, there is"

"Ok? And that would be?"

"Come home with me tonight"

"Come home with you?" I repeat with a shocked voice.

"Yes, I want you to come home with me" He has got to be joking.

"And do what? Make love?" I play along and giggle.

"There is one thing you need to know about me, Anastasia. I don't make love. I fuck. Hard"

"Oh, well. I….um" Holy hell. I have never heard anyone ever say something like that to me before. And as much as it turned me on hearing him say that. I'm not sure it's a good idea. I can't get the fucker out of my head as it is. I can only imagine what it would be like after I slept with him. "Thanks for the offer, but I think I'm going to have to pass"

"See your voice is saying no, but your body. Your body is saying please fuck me with everything you got. And baby, let me tell you. I have a lot and you won't be disappointed"

"Is that so?" I tease.

"Oh yes. I can see it in your eyes. You want to be fucked, you need to be fuck, and by someone who knows what they're doing"

"And let me guess you're that person that will give it to me too, right?" I roll my eyes.

"I am"

"And if I agreed" I ask sounding interested. Because let's face it I am a little.

"I will make this night a night you will never forget"

"A night I would never forget, huh? I doubt that"

"Want to make a bet" I'm not much of a betting person, but I'm willing to take that risk. Not to mention it's been almost six month since I've been with someone in that way, and Christian is too good looking to pass up.

"Alright, fine. I'll come home with you"

"Just like that?"

"Yep, just like that. Now are you going to give me your address or not"

"Why?"

"Um…because without an address how am I supposed to go to your place?"

"I'll drive you"

"I would prefer it if I took my own car"

"Ok" I gave him a piece of paper to write down his address. I can't believe I'm doing this. I've never just slept with a man. I have always been in a relationship with any of the guys I've slept with. And even then we would have to date for at least a month or two before I even would sleep with them. He hands me the piece of paper with his address on it. I stare at it.

"Y-you live at Escala?" Only rich people live there from what I've been told.

"Yes. In the penthouse"

"P-penthouse" I stutter.

"Yes" He nods. "Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all. I just…I just thought only rich…I mean wealthy people lived there"

"Mmmhmm" He hums.

"Are you?"

"I am. Does that bother you?"

"Well, no. It's doesn't bother me. It won't make me look at you any different if that's what you mean"

"Good. Then I'll see you soon" I nod, and watch him walk out.

I pulled up in front of Escala. Wow it's a lot bigger than I had thought. I get out of my truck and look up at the massive building. Maybe I shouldn't do this. I don't normally do this. This was a bad idea. I should leave.

As I'm about to get back into my truck I hear Christian's voice, "You're running?"

"No…I was just making sure I was parked straight" I lied. Of course I was going to leave. This is no place for a person like me. I don't fit in. Not even that I don't sleep with my costumers. What the fuck am I thinking? I'm a freaking slut right now.

"It looks just fine to me. Come on" He stands there with his hand out stretched for me to take. And I do. This is it. There's no turning back. He opened the front door for the two of us never letting go of my hand. We walk through the lobby and over to the elevators. He pressed the call button and before I knew it the doors open and we were inside.

"Are you nervous?" He asked me.

"No" Again another lie. "Why?"

"Because you have yet to look at me. If I didn't know any better I would say you're a…" He stops himself.

"I'm a what?" Now I look at him.

"Nothing"

"I'm a what, Christian?" I press.

"Nothing. Please, let's just drop it"

"Ok?" I give him a puzzling look. If he thinks I'm a virgin, he has another thing coming. Because I'm not.

"This is it" The elevator door opens and we step out into a grand foyer. Again Christian takes my hand and guides me through a set of double doors.

"Wow" I say out loud.

"You like it?" He asks.

"This place is huge. You live here with your cousin?"

"No. Elliot has his own place, but tends to visit me often. More than I care for him to visit, but he's family" Christian shrugs.

"Well I can see why" I giggle. If I had a cousin with a place this big I would be visiting often too.

"You have a cute giggle" Christian comments.

"I do? I always thought it sounded stupid"

"No" He shakes his head and smiles. "It's very cute"

"Thanks" I bite my lip.

"Would you like a quick tour?" He asks.

"Sure"

Quickly he shows me around. The kitchen is state of the art, the living room or what Christian calls the great room is extremely large with a grand piano sitting smack dab in the middle. He takes me to the second floor showing me all the guestrooms except one. I think it might be because Elliot is asleep inside.

"Are you ready to see my room?"

I shrug my shoulders and say, "Sure" We're going to end up there anyways.

We walk through the great room once again then through a doorway which leads down a small hallway. At the last door on the left. Well, the only door on the left he opens the door for me and we walk in. It's bigger than any bedroom I have seen. The walls are covered in shades of blue. The floor is covered in a cream-colored carpet. His bed must be a California king. It looks as if it could fit at least ten people. I'm almost positive that the sheets are costume made.

"It's nice. Your room I mean. It's nice"

"You're the first woman to ever see my bedroom"

"I am?"

"Yes, you are"

"Are you a virgin or something? How is that possible?"

"It's complicated"

"Complicated how?"

"It just is. Would you like something to drink? Water, wine, maybe a beer?"

"I'm fine. So…" Before I even get a chance to ask him if we're going to do this he pounces on me. My back lands flat on the bed and he is on top of me. His lips attack mine, than moves to my neck. With his hand, he pulls my shirt down enough so that my cleavage is exposed. His tongue licks and his teeth nip at my skin.

"Fuck, your skin taste amazing" He mumbles into my neck as he continues.

It wasn't long after that, that both of our clothes were on the floor. For each article of clothing he took off me he would say something sweet. Like how beautiful my body was, or how I have prefect breasts that fit right in the palm of his hand. He always seemed to know the right thing to say.

He slowly makes his way down my body. Trailing kisses from the valley of my breasts to my stomach. Soon he reaches right near my sex. I'm thanking myself right now for shaving last night. I wasn't going to do it. I was going to let my hair, down there, grow out but something in the back of my head said not to.

"You have a beautiful body, Anastasia" He hummed against my inner thigh. With his fingers of his right hand he started to stroke my folds. My eyes closed as soon as I felt his finger slip inside me. I gasped when I felt his tongue on my clit. It's been a long time since anyone has been down there doing that to me.

"And I thought your skin tasted amazing" He said.

"Oh god" I moaned out.

"You like this don't you? You like my tongue fucking your sweet little pussy" Wow, I didn't think he was a dirty talk kind of man.

"Yes. Oh god, yes" His fingers were like a magic wand hitting all the right spots.

"Do you want me to fuck you? Do you want my hard cock in your wet pussy, fucking you hard?" He continues to pump his fingers into me.

"Yes please. Fuck me, Christian," I beg. Slowly he removes his fingers from deep inside me. His body hovers over mine. Naturally my legs open for him and wrap around his waist. My mouth forms the perfect 'O' and he slowly enters me. His facial expression matches mine. Our eyes are locked on each other's.

I can feel my walls stretching as he continues to enter me. I've never been with someone as big as he is. This is a whole new feeling and I'm enjoying it. Once he is completely inside his right hand trails down my side and to my leg. With his hand on the back of my leg he lifts it and places it over his right shoulder.

God, he feels good and so deep. "Fuck, you're so tight"

"Mmm" I moan, because at this moment I am unable to even speak. A friend of mine told me about this. She said, "When the sex is off the charts you'll be unable to speak" Well fuck me she was right.

"You feel amazing. Tight. Wet" He tells me before leaning down to kiss me. When he breaks away my lips feel as if their on fire. How is that even possible?

From the moment he entered inside me, he started off slow. Almost too slow, but not long after did he start picking up the pace. And now it feels as if he can't control himself. His movements become faster and harder. The only sounds that can be heard right now is our moans and heavy breaths.

I jerk my hips up to meet him thrust for thrust. Holy shit, I'm seeing stars. "That's it baby, give it to me," He wasn't kidding when he said he doesn't make love, but fucks hard.

I continue to give all I have to him. Thrust for thrust, kiss for kiss. "Fuck, Ana"

"Christ, Christian. I'm gonna…Ooooh Shit!" I scream as my orgasm rips through me. My back arches. Christian holds onto me tightly and looks deep into my eyes as he screams in pleasure from his own orgasm. "Ana" He says my name breathless.

When I regain control of my body and feel the mattress underneath me, Christian leans down and rest his forehead on mine. I stare into his eyes and I swear I saw a shooting star.

"Wow" I say.

"Yeah, I would agree" He lightly chuckles before slowly removing himself from inside me. I can feel his juices leak out of me once he is no longer inside.

I thought that he would get up and start to dress, but instead he lays next to me pulling me into his side. My head rests on his chest. His fingers slowly run up and down my back, while his hand has me in a firm grip making sure I don't move.

"I like this" I hear him whisper.

"Like what?"

"Having you in my arms, and my bed. I've been dreaming about this for a week now" I tilt my head so that I can look at him. I give him a small smile then return to where I was.

I'm not sure how much time has passed. I look over to his nightstand and see that it's nearly 6 in the morning. Fuck, I must have fallen asleep.

I try to get up, but I find it next to impossible. Christian has some kind of death grip on me. After a few minutes I do manage to pry his hands off me and get out of bed. He looks so peaceful.

I gather my clothes and go into his bathroom and begin to get dressed. I glance at myself a few times in the mirror. My make-up and my hair is a mess. A light knock on the door nearly causes me to have a heart attack.

"Just a sec" I finish buttoning my pants then turn on the sink. Quickly I wash and dry my face.

Opening the bathroom door I see Christian still fully naked sitting on the edge of his bed. With all my might I will myself not to rip my clothes off and let him take me again.

"You're dressed?"

"Yeah, it's late….well early. I need to get going," I tell him.

"But I don't want you to leave"

"I don't want to go either, but I have things I need to do today before going back to work tonight," I tell him the honest truth.

"Are you regretting this?" He points between him and me. Do I regret this? No, how could I? Tonight was amazing.

"What? No. Why would you think I'm regretting this?"

"Because you're leaving me"

"Honestly, Christian. I have things that I need to do. Laundry, dishes, and so on"

"Ok" He looks hurt.

"You can come in tonight and see me again, you know" I smile trying to lighten his mood. He only nods.

"Bye Christian" I stand on my tippy toes and kiss him sweetly on the lips.

"Good-bye Anastasia"

The next night Christian showed up to the bar like he said he would, and again I went home with him and had another night of amazing sex. Although that morning before I left he told me he had business to take care of with his work and that it would be a few days before I would see him again. So we exchanged numbers and kissed goodbye.

Everyday Christian and I text back and forth. Christian would also call me around closing time and insisted on staying on the phone with me until I was safe and sound in my car.

The following Saturday though Christian came in and told me all about his business trip that he took to New York. Normally a conversation like this with any other of my regulars I would have stopped listening and just smiled and nodded my head a few times, but with Christian I find everything he says and does interesting.

After an hour or so the bar became extremely slow leaving Christian and I the only two in the bar. Which is weird because it's a Saturday night and it's always busy.

"I can't believe how dead it is right now," I state.

"Aren't you aloud to close early if there's no money coming in?"

"Yes, but normally only an hour before the actual closing time"

"Text your boss and see if you can close now"

"I doubt she'll let me"

"Well it doesn't hurt to ask" True.

"Ok hold on" I grab my phone and walk into the kitchen and call Elena.

Her phone rings twice before she answers.

"Hey Ana, is everything alright?"

"Hey. Yeah everything is fine. Well, not really. It's been dead for a while now and I was just wondering if it would be ok if I closed up earlier than normal"

"Ana, I trust you and your judgement. If you think no one will come in then go ahead and start closing"

"Yeah, it looks like a ghost town outside. I haven't even seen one car drive by"

"Wow that's crazy"

"I know right" I giggle.

"Alright have a good night Hun and I'll talk to you tomorrow"

"Night, Elena" I hang up. I walk back to the bar area and Christian is already putting the chair on top of the bar for me.

"So?" He asks.

"Yes, I can close early"

"YES!" He says, and continues to put the stools on top of the bar. I quickly do everything that I need that needs to get done. Within ten minutes all the lights are off and I'm setting the alarm. When I get outside the bar Christian picks me up and spins me around.

"Let's go out" He says.

"Ok, where?"

"To a bar" I laugh.

"We're at a bar Christian. We could have just stayed here until closing time"

"No, to a bar where you can enjoy yourself and have someone wait on you, not the other way around" I roll my eyes.

"Fine, but where?"

"How does the mile high club sound to you?"

"I've never been there before, but I've heard a lot of good things about it"

"Well then let's go, baby" I love it when he calls me baby.

"I don't think I'm dressed for it though. I mean look at me. I look like I should be working the street corner not going to a fancy night club"

"Ok one; you don't look like a hooker. And two, if I ever here you refer yourself to one I will put you over my knee and spank that pretty little ass of yours"

"Mmm kinky are we" I joke.

"Baby, you have no idea how kinky I can really be" He winks at me.

Christian follows me to my apartment so that I can drop off my truck and ride with him.

I don't know what it is about Christian, but when I'm with him I feel like nothing could ever go wrong. I feel safe. When we arrived at the mile high club we are ushered right in, and over to the VIP section. There are only a handful of people in this area. Of course I get a few looks and I have no doubt it's because what I'm wearing. I really wished that I would have changed when I went home to drop off my truck, but Christian kept telling me that I looked beautiful.

"Would you like something to drink?" He asks. Hmm. It's been so long since someone has asked me that question. Normally I'm the one always asking.

"Sure"

"What do you want?" I pounder for a minute. I got it!

"A motherfucker" I tell him. Christian's eyes bug out and he stares at me for a while. I can't help but laugh.

"You want a what?"

"A motherfucker. It's a drink. Actually it's one of the first drinks I learned how to make when I became a bartender" Well that's not true. The first drink I learnt how to make was a sex on the beach. One of the simplest mix drinks out there.

"Ok one…motherfucker coming up" Christian smiles at me and kisses me on the forehead before walking over to the small bar in the corner.

I watch as Christian tells the bartender my drink and he stares at Christian the same way Christian stared at me. I mentally laugh. It's not a common drink, but still it's a drink everyone should know about.

The bar tender reaches in his back pocket for his cell phone and the only thing I can imagen is that he is googling how to make the drink. A few moments later he puts his phone back into his pocket and begins to make my drink. A few more minutes later Christian walks back to me with two glasses of motherfucker in his hands.

"I'm not a double fisted kind of drinker," I teased and he hands me one and keeps the other for himself.

"With a name like mother fucker I just had to try it for myself" He clicks our glasses and takes a sip. It's good. A little too much sour mix, but it's good. By the look on Christian's face I can tell he likes it.

"What do you think?" I ask.

"It's good. Really good" He continues to drink it until his glass is almost empty.

"I would be careful there big boy. This drink can knock you on your ass with you not even realizing it"

Three hours later a six motherfuckers later, Christian can hardly walk. It's not like I didn't warn him. Luckily for me the one I had earlier was my only one. I have stuck to water since I have finished it.

After managing to get Christian into the passenger seat of his car and making sure he is buckled in, I get into the driver's seat. Oh lord. How did I not notice that his car was a stick shift? Fuck. Shit. What in the world am I going to do? Christian's passed out with his head against the window.

Think Ana think. MY PHONE! You can pretty much find any 'How to' on YouTube. And that's just what I do. It took me a while, but 45 minutes later we arrive at my place. I would have went to Christian's, but I don't know the codes to get into the parking garage or the elevator.

With his car turned off I carefully try to wake him.

"Christian" I whisper, as I lightly nudge him to wake up. He stirs for a few seconds, and mumbles something, but falls back to sleep. Great, now what am I going to do? I can't leave him in the car.

Thankfully after an hour of trying to wake him up he finally does. Well kind of. He wakes up enough to get out of the car and into my apartment. Where he manages to follow me into my bedroom and remove his clothing. Just like the other times we cuddle into each other's arms.

In a whisper I say, "I think I'm falling in love with you Christian" before fallen asleep in his arms.

The next morning/afternoon I wake up to an empty bed. I stretch my hand to where Christian was sleeping and feel that it's cold. He must have been up for a while now. I look around the room hoping to find that he's still here, but all his clothes are gone. Maybe he's in the kitchen? I get up and use the bathroom.

Walking in the bathroom I can smell the faintest smell of my shampoo and body wash. He must have taken a shower. This gives me hope. He might still be here. I quickly pee, flush, and then wash my hands. Taking my bathrobe off the hook from the door I wrap it around me and go into the kitchen in search of Christian.

I can smell the wonderful smell of coffee before I even enter. Yes! He's still here. But upon entering the kitchen I notice that he isn't. WTF! Where the heck is he? I check everywhere. My laundry room, my guest bedroom and even my bedroom again. Nothing. No Christian anywhere. Not even a fucking note.

Tears start to form in my eyes. Why would he leave without saying good-bye? Or even leaving a note. I grab my phone out of my purse and check to see if there are any miss calls or even texts from him. And yet again I am disappointed that I find nothing.

 **(2 weeks later)**

It's been about two weeks since I've seen Christian. I thought for sure that night he would show up to the bar and explain to me why I woke up to an empty bed, and why he didn't bother leaving a note.

The first week I sent him a text every day. Letting him know if I was working or not, and telling him that he can come over whenever he wants. But I would never get a response back. It broke my heart every time the front door would open at the bar and it wasn't him. Even when I closed up for the night I waited in my car hoping that he would pull up and give me some sort of excuse as to why I haven't heard from him. He never did.

As the week went on all I could think about was him. From the time I got up in the morning until the time I went to bed, and even then I was dreaming about him. I just couldn't get him out of my head, and the worst part of all, I couldn't stop being in love with him.

Three weeks. It's been three mother-fucking weeks now, and once again I'm left feeling depressed as I close up the bar. He hasn't shown. Small tears fall down my face. It's like this every night now for me.

I wipe down the bar and move to the bottles. Finished I go into the walk in and grab two cases of beer and walk back out into the bar area. As I sit on the floor I slowly stock the cooler. I hear the chimes from the door go off.

"I'm sorry we're closed," I say before standing up.

"Christian"

"Ana" He smiles. Don't, Ana me. It's been three weeks.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you" He replies. Ha! You came to see me after three fucking weeks. Three weeks of hell for me.

"Yeah, well I'm busy. And as I said we're closed"

"You're mad," He states. No shit Sherlock.

"Mad? Why would I be mad? Could it be because I haven't seen you in three weeks? Could it be because I woke up one morning to an empty bed, with no note or text?"

"Please, I can explain?"

"Really? Then please explain. Explain why you couldn't have picked up your phone to return my texts?"

"I'm sorry" He closes his eyes.

"You're sorry? Sorry for what? Fucking me? Your regretting everything that has happened between us, aren't you?"

"Ana, no. I don't regret anything we have done"

"Then what is it Christian? Hmm tell me, because I would really like to know"

"It's not that simple for me. You're such a sweet girl. So innocent and pure, and when I heard you…never mind"

"Heard me what?"

"Forget it"

"No, I want to know. What did you hear me say?"

He takes a deep breath and sighs, "I heard you say that you were falling in love with me"

"That's because I was," I say to him looking straight into his eyes.

"Was?"

"Yes, was. Don't worry after dealing with these three weeks my feelings for you have changed" That's a complete lie. I think I'm more in love with him now because of the amount of times I think about him and the time, even though it was short, that we had spent together.

"I'm sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen"

"Please" I huff out while rolling my eyes.

"I'm telling you the truth. There are things about me that you just wouldn't understand. You have to believe me when I say you can't love me"

"Whatever. Don't worry I'm not in love with you…..anymore" I whisper the last part as I go back down to the floor and continue to fill the coolers with the bottles of beer. In a steady pace the tears fall from my eyes. Even after I'm finished with putting the bottles in the cooler I stay where I am. I don't want to look at him. I don't want to see his face. I don't want him to see me crying because then he'll know that I was lying and that I'm still in love with him.

A few minutes later I hear the chimes on the door ring. He left. I quickly stand and look out the window. The headlights to his car turn on and I watch as they back away from the front of the bar. Right now all I want to do is go home and curl up into a ball and cry. I take the empty boxes and toss them in the back. I turn off all the lights and hit the alarm.

I keep to my word. As soon as I walked in my apartment I went into my room and curled up on my bed and cried. I cried until I fell asleep from exhaustion.

 **(3 months later)**

Life has been good for me these past few months. It only took me 2 months to get over Christian. But in all honesty I'm still not completely over him. I dream about him, I think about him when I see a car similar to his.

Today is Sunday and I have been cooking all morning since I woke up. Today is Susannah's baby shower, and it's being held at the bar. Early this morning I picked up the cake and dropped it off at the bar. It's one less thing I have to worry about.

With the trunk of my truck full with food and Susannah's gift from me I slowly drive to work. Pulling up I see that not too many people are here yet, which is a good thing because I still need to set up.

"Oh my god, Ana" Leila says as I walk through the door with my hands full of stuff. She quickly comes from behind the bar and helps me. "Look at all of this"

"I know. I've been up all morning cooking. Oh by the way I put the cake in the back cooler this morning"

"God, Ana. Do you ever sleep?"

"I sleep" I shrug my shoulders. Though I end up not getting as much sleep as I would like. Thanks to all the fucking dreams I have about Christian.

Leila helps me set up the decorations for the baby shower. Little by little people start coming into the bar with boxes of diapers in hand. Soon Elena and Jack show up with gifts and even more food.

Jack helps me with the tables while Elena and Leila finish with the decorations. Soon everything is ready to go. Now all we need is the pregnant mama.

An hour later the bar is packed with friends and family of Susannah as well as the regulars. Everyone is stuffing food in their mouths and drinking beer and mixed drinks. Susannah has a glowing smile on her face and she stands there and watches everyone mingle with each other.

"Ana, I want to thank you so much for doing this for me"

"It's no problem Susan"

"I can't wait until it's your time to get pregnant and I get to do this for you" She smiles brightly at me.

"Well, don't hold your breath"

"It'll happen Ana. You'll find a man who loves you and want to marry you and start a family with you"

"You know what, for one brief second in my life I had thought I found that man, but it turns out I was wrong"

"What? When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me you were dating someone?"

"We weren't really dating. We were just…."

"Oh" She frowns.

"Yeah" I sigh.

"It's alright. Someone else will come along and swipe you off your feet. You'll fall in love and live happily ever after" I wish I could believe her.

"Whatever you say sweetheart" I smile and shrug my shoulders.

By six o'clock everyone has left except for the regulars. Elena, Leila, and Jack all helped with the cleanup. Honestly they are the best bosses I have ever had in my life. I wouldn't trade them for the anything. Elena is like a mom to me, Jack like a father, and of course Leila is the sister I have always wanted.

 **(Another 3 months later)**

"Susannah, I can't believe how big he has gotten"

"You're telling me, he eats like a horse too. I swear one of these days my boobs are going to fall right off because he eats so much," The two of us giggle. Susannah has her son Conner two months ago weighing in at a whooping 8lbs 9oz. He is the cutest little thing I have ever seen. He has big brown eyes and full thick lashes just like his momma.

"Well if you ask me I would say he is just preparing himself for the future"

"Oh god" Susannah shakes her head at me. "Here, can you hold him for a minute I need to use the bathroom"

"Of course" I say with a bright beaming smile. I hold out my hands and she hands Conner to me. I instantly lean my head down and smell the top of his head. Nothing beats the smell of a baby.

"You look good holding a baby," Susannah says to me with a smile before getting off my couch to go use the bathroom.

"Yeah, well. Don't get any ideas. There is no man in my life right now, and even if there was I want a ring on this finger before I even think about popping one of these out" I reply back.

"There will be, you just wait and see," She says with hope in her voice. Over the last six months I have told both Leila and Susannah about Christian. Both of them were disappointed and even heartbroken for me when I told them about the last time I seen him. How I confessed that I 'was' in love with him, and how he told me that I can't love him.

"What do you think little man? Do you think one day I'll find someone who'll love me like your daddy loves your mommy?" Conner just looks up at me with his big brown eyes and stares at me. God, I wish he could answer me with a yes.

After using the bathroom Susannah gets her and Conner's things ready and leaves.

I lay down on my couch and close my eyes, hoping to take a quick nap before I have to get ready for work.

Of course my nap is short lived when my phone begins to ring with Elena's ring tone.

"Hello" I answer with a groggy voice.

"Oh, Ana. Did I wake you?"

"Yes, but it's alright. What's up?"

"I was hoping if you wouldn't mind coming in early tonight"

"Sure" I say quickly. Whenever Elena or Leila call for me to come in early I always take say yes. One I can always use the extra hours, plus the tips. And two they're like family, how could I say no.

"Great, can you be here around six?"

"Six? No problem"

"Thank you, Ana. You're a lifesaver"

"Your welcome Elena" We disconnect.

I look at the time on my phone and see that it's already four. Might as well get up and take a shower and get ready for tonight. At 5:45 I walk into work. It's a little busy for a Monday night, but not too bad. I walk behind the bar and into the kitchen where I see Elena washing a few dishes that are in the sink.

"Hey"

"Hey!" She replies back with a warm smile on her face. "Thank you so much for doing this for me. You know I would normally never ask you to come in this early, but Jack called and you know how Jack is"

"It's cool, Elena. You know I never have a problem with coming in early for you or Leila"

"I know, I just always feel bad for asking"

"Don't, it's no big deal. You know I love this place, and I love you guys like your family"

"Oh, honey. We love you too"

Soon after Elena is finished with the dishes and counts her tips, she leaves.

The hours go by pretty fast. For a Monday night I would have to say it's pretty busy. People are coming and going, ordering wings and drinking beer. Sometime around ten o'clock the door opens and an older woman walks in looking worst for wear. She takes a sit closest to the door. She takes a deep breath then lets it out trying to calm herself. She looks pretty shaken up.

"Are you ok?" I ask her.

"No I'm not. The tire on my car just blew"

"Oh no. Where is your car?"

"I know I shouldn't have, but I was able to pull into your parking lot. I'm taking up about two spaces, but at least it's not stuck in the middle of the road"

"Your fine. Are you hurt at all? Would you like for me to call anyone?"

"No dear I'm fine. I'm going to call my son. He doesn't live to far from here"

"Good. Is there anything I can get you while you wait? Water? Soda?"

"Well considering that my car will be towed and my son will give me a ride home. How about a Gin and Tonic"

"You got it. Lemon or lime?"

"Lime, please"

"You got it" I smiled at her sweetly. I turn around and grab a glass from the shelve and begin to make her, her drink.

I place a coaster on the bar then her drink. She opens her wallet and takes out a crisp twenty-dollar bill. "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, it's on me"

"Oh please I insist"

"You can get the next one" I smile at her.

"Thank you dear. That's so sweet of you" She takes a sip and I watch as she begins to relax. It doesn't take her long before her glass is empty and she is asking for another one.

I make her another one and she pays for her drink as well as something for me. As she takes the first sip of her second drink her phone begins to ring. She looks at her phone and sighs.

"Hello honey…..Yes, if you could that would be lovely….I managed to drive it into the parking lot of the bar I'm at…..Hold on I'll ask….'Excuse me sweetheart, what's the address here" I give her the address and she returns to her phone call who I believe she said was her son.

She gives him the address. "Yes….why? Ok see you soon. Love you honey"

"Everything ok?"

"Yes, that was my son. He'll be here soon. Apparently he has been here before" She shrugs her shoulders and begins to drink her Gin and Tonic again. I try to picture what her son could look like and if I have ever met him before. She has sandy blonde hair with light hazel eyes. A few guys come to mind, but I guess I'm just going to have to wait and see who her son is when he gets here.

Less than ten minutes later a set of head lights flash through the front window followed by another set of lights and the sound of a large engine. Must be the tow truck.

"I think your son is here. Along with the tow truck"

"See I told you he didn't live too far. Why don't you get him a drink as well, I think he likes Coors light, and a shot of Crown" The order kind of throws me for a loop. I remember it. I just can't place who used to drink that.

We watch through the shaded front windows as a male figure gets out of him car and walks over to this woman's car. Another figure appears next to him and they have a conversation and end it with a handshake. Slowly the figure walks back towards the bar.

"Here's my darling boy," The woman says as she looks out the front door from her seat. I smile at her. Her son must be her pride and joy.

When the front door opens my heart, my jaw, and my stomach literally drops to the floor. Christian.

"Hello Mother" He smiles at her before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Here sweetheart, I bought you a drink" She slides the beer and the shot over to him. He has yet to look at me.

"No thank you, mother. I have to be the one who drives you home"

"Nonsenses, I can call a cab for us and spend the night at your place. Your father won't mind picking me up in the morning to drive me to the hospital. Beside this young lady here has been such a sweetheart to me. Oh gosh, I didn't even ask your name when I walked in. I'm Grace Trevelyan Grey, and this handsome young man to my right is my son Christian"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Trevelyan-Grey"

"Please call me Grace, dear. Oh gosh, there I go again. What is your name sweetheart?"

"Anastasia, but everyone calls me Ana"

"Anastasia, what a beautiful name. Not a name you here often anymore. Christian isn't her name beautiful" Still he hasn't looked at me, but he nods his head to his mother agreeing about my name.

"Christian, is everything alright? You seem a little…off"

"Of course everything's alright. I'm just worried about you. You scared me when you called"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Drink your drink. Don't let it go to waste" He nods and picks up his bottle. As he does so he lifts his face and his eyes lock onto mine. We stare at each other for a moment, but I quickly divert my eyes to the wall behind him.

Soon Grace orders another round of drinks and a shot for her son. This continues for the next hour. Grace has clearly had enough, but she's not giving up. Christian on the other hand finally looks as if he is relaxed. His jacket he was wearing is long gone and hanging on the hook near the door.

In a slur Grace says to Christian, "Christian, you have a beautiful woman standing in front of you and you have yet to say anything to her. Are you gay? Ooops. I didn't mean to say that out loud" She slaps her hand over her mouth and I giggle. Christian eyes go from his mother to me. I'm trying to hold back my laughter but I fail. His mother joins in.

"No mother. For your information I am not gay"

"Then why in the world are you not married yet and giving me grandbabies. All I want is for my son to be happy with a beautiful wife and at least two kids. Is that too much for a mother to ask for?" The grin she had on her face from laughing is no gone and replaced with sadness.

"No mother it's not. It's just that…."

"It's just what, Christian? Oh god, look at me I'm a crying mess. Ana, dear. Do you have a tissue? I'm so sorry dear"

"It's ok" I go into the back and grab the box of tissue and bring it out for Grace. She mouths a thank you to me before pulling a few tissues out to wipe her eyes and blow her nose.

"Um, would you like some water now?" I ask both Grace and Christian. They both nod their heads. Christian has his arm around his mother's shoulders, holding her close to him while she cries.

"Thank you, Anastasia" Christian says to me as I place both glasses of water in front of them. I just nod my response.

Moments later Grace collects herself. She still looks a mess, her eye makeup is running down her face, but her tears have stopped.

"Anastasia, I want to thank you so much for all you have done for me tonight. Here" She pulls out a hundred dollar bill and hands it to me.

"Grace, I can't accept this. It's too much"

"No it isn't" She takes my hand and places the bill in my hand and closes my fingers around it.

"Thank you"

"Mother, why don't you use the bathroom and freshen up a bit"

"Ok" She sniffle's. When she walks into the bathroom I turn and look at Christian who is already looking at me.

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok. Mother's only want what is best for their children," I tell him.

"No….Yes…No. I'm sorry for what I did to you. I'm sorry that I made you fall in love with me"

"You didn't make me fall in love with you, Christian. It just happened. People fall in love all the time"

"I know that. Because I fell in love with you too" He whispers. What! Did I just hear him correctly?

"Y-you fell in love with me?"

"I did. I am. At first I didn't know what it was that I was feeling towards you. Believe it or not I talked to Elliot about it. He laughs. Elliot told me that I was in love with you. I didn't want to believe him. I have never been in love with a woman. Yes I love my mother, but when it came to other women there was nothing. But then I met you. Ana, please I'm so sorry for the way I talked to you the last time"

"It's ok, Christian. I forgive you"

"There is still so much I need to tell you, to explain to you about me and my life"

"As much as I would love to sit down and listen to you explain yourself to me. We can't"

"I know. I know you don't want anything to do with me anymore. I understand. Just remember Anastasia, I will always love you" He looks me dead in the eyes.

"Um, Christian. That's not what I meant"

"W-what did you mean?" I turn my head and point to where his mother is standing, and who has pretty much listened to our whole conversation since he had said that he fell in love with me too.

"Mom! We can explain"

 **(3 months later)**

It's been three months since that night, and it was all because Christian's mothers tire blew right out front of my work. I like to think it was fate. That night Christian officially asked me out to be his girlfriend. I couldn't say no.

The following night Christian invited me to his place because there were somethings he needed to tell me. I was nervous when I pulled into the underground parking garage. I mean the way he sounded over the phone scared me. The first thing that came to my mind was 'Oh great, we get back together and he's going to dump me again realizing that it was another mistake'.

Thankfully for me that wasn't the case. He explained everything to me. Why he felt the way he did about me falling in love with him. He wasn't lying when he said he has never loved another woman besides his mother. And well, when he told me about the lifestyle he was in I could see why. I have to admit once I heard the letters B.D.S.M I got scared. I've heard of that lifestyle, and how the men and women Dom's treat their submissive's. What freaked me out even more was when Christian showed me his 'Playroom'. Holy fucking shit balls batman. RED. That's all I seen was red. Red walls, red curtains, red bedsheets, and even some of the toys were red. Of course not everything in that room was red. There were a few softer notes.

Anyways we spent most of the night talking. I asked most of the questions and he answered them all honestly. He told me how he got into that lifestyle and why he thought he needed it. He also told me about his upbringing. How Grace and his father Carrick adopted him when he was 4 years old. But because he was such a troubled little boy Grace and Carrick didn't adopt any more children. Though they do treat Elliot like he was one of their own.

"Baby?" I hear Christian call for me from inside our bedroom.

"I'm in the bathroom getting ready" Two months ago Christian asked me to move in with him. I kept turning down his offer. I loved my little apartment and I didn't want to part with it, but in the end I agreed to move in with him.

"Wow" Christian said breathlessly as he walked in the bathroom and stood right behind me. "You look beautiful" I look at him through the mirror.

"You don't look so bad yourself" Christian's mother and father invited us to dinner tonight. I'm wearing a simple black dress, and Christian is wearing a well-fitted gray suit.

"You almost ready?" I quickly apply my lipstick and place the cap back on. I turn around and wrap my arms around Christian's neck and look deep into his amazing gray eyes.

"God, you're so beautiful," He whispers. "I love you so fucking much" He kisses me.

"Mm, not as much as I love you" I say back to him.

The drive over to his parents' house was a little awkward. Christian was nervous about something. He kept gripping the stirring wheel then would let it go letting out a deep breath that he was holding. I asked him if something was bothering him, but he would just answer with a 'Nope, everything is fine'. I didn't want to start an argument so I let it be.

Turning the car off Christian was the first one out. He walked around the front of the car and had a beaming smile on his face. He opened the door for me and gave me his hand to take.

"Thank you"

"You are always welcome, baby"

Dinner has been a blast. Elliot has kept us laughing for most of the night. Along with the wine of course. Grace shared stories with me about Christian from when he was a kid, and how he and Elliot are more like brothers than cousins. I also learnt that Elliot's parent's (Grace's sister and brother in law) passed away while on a boating trip.

"How about we have desert in the family room?" Grace asks. Everyone agrees.

Christian is the first one to stand. "Um, before we go into the family room there is something I want to do and say"

"Holy fucking shit" Elliot says with his eyes widening.

"Elliot! Language"

"Sorry, Aunt Grace"

Christian waits a moment then clears his throat. "Ana, the last three months have been amazing. Better than amazing. But before that I know it was shitty. Sorry mom. Not only for me but for you as well. I wish I could take everything back and not have it turn out the way it did. Though in all honesty I'm kind of glad everything happened the way it did. It should me how much of an ass hole I was and what I had lost"

"Oh my lord" Grace gushes. Christian pulls a small black box from the inside of his jacket pocket and slowly gets down on one knee.

"I knew it. I freaking knew it!" Elliot slaps his hand down on the table.

"Anastasia Rose Steele, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife"

"Yes. Yes, Christian I'll marry you" He quickly placing the ring, which is a perfect fit on my finger and leaps up and kisses me.

"You have just made me the happiest man alive" He kisses me again.

 **(1 year later)**

"That's it I'm giving this baby an eviction notice"

"Baby, Teddy isn't due for another two weeks"

"But I can't see my feet anymore, Christian. Not to mention that he only wants to kick when I want to sleep"

Christian and I got pregnant about three months after we got married. It came as a shock for us since I was on birth control. It seemed that my doctor failed to mention to me when she prescribed me antibiotics for strap throat that the antibiotics pretty much renders my birth control useless.

You should have seen the look on Christian's face when he walked into the bathroom and seen me holding the positive pregnancy test in my hands. We had talked about having kids, and we both decided that it was best for the both of us to wait at least a few years. We wanted to get to know each other better. All Christian did was walk out the bathroom, grabbed his keys from his dresser and left.

Thankfully for me he went to the bar. It was four hours later that I got a call from the new girl Gia, letting me know Christian was there and that it was time for her to close, but Christian refused to leave.

I told her not to worry and to just start closing up and that I would be there in a few minutes. I called Elliot and asked him to meet me there, and he did.

With the help from Elliot we got Christian out of the bar and into my truck. Elliot followed me back to Escala where he helped carry Christian into the elevator, through the penthouse, and into bed. I thanked Elliot and wished him a good night.

The next morning I woke up to an empty bed, but not an empty room. I'm not sure when Christian woke up, but I found him sitting in a chair next to my side of the bed staring at me. We talked. He talked. I talked. In the end he told me he was sorry for leaving the way he did, and for getting drunk. He said it was the only thing that came to his mind on how to cope. I forgave him.

"I know, baby. I wish there was something I could do for you"

"You can. Tell your son he needs to get out NOW"

"Ana, if it was that easy I would. You know I would. I hate seeing you like this"

"There's got to be something we can do. Hand me my phone"

"For what?"

"I'm going to google, how to kick your baby out of your stomach" Christian just laughs.

"You think I'm joking" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Oh I know you're not joking. That's why I'm not going to give you your phone"

"Christian Grey, you give me my phone right now"

"No" He shakes his head. Just as I try to push myself off the couch I feel something wet between my line and I'm sure my face goes white.

"What? What is it? Oh god baby I'm sorry. Here, here's your phone" He tries to hand me my phone but I only push his hand away.

"Christian, my water broke"

"What? Oh god, you're kidding right?"

"I'm not kidding…...OH MY FUCKING GODDDDDDD" A contraction hits me.

"Ok, ok. Breath, baby. Remember what the instructor said breath in your mouth and out your nose. Or was it in from your nose and out your mouth. Fuck it. I'm calling my mother, she'll know"

"Christian, we don't have time to call your mother. We need to get to the hospital now"

"TAYLOR!" Christian screams. Taylor is one of our security officers. I didn't know this but while Christian and I were 'Fuck buddies' Christian was starting to build a company. And it wasn't until six months ago that it finally took off, and since then Christian has been in the public eye for GEH. So we had to hiring bodyguards. Christian has Taylor and I have Sawyer.

Also three months ago we hired a housekeeper as well, Gail. We needed her. Once the money started coming in for GEH, Christian bought us a house on the sound. Only a few houses away from his parent's.

"Sir?"

"I need you to pull the SUV around the front of the house and please have Gail grab Mrs. Grey's overnight bag for the hospital"

"Yes sir. Right away. Is there anything else?"

"Call my parent's and let them know Ana is in labor and to meet us at the hospital as soon as they can"

"On it" He runs out of the room fast as lighting. Before I knew it Christian has me off the couch and in his arms carrying me bridal style through the house towards the front door. Gail is right behind us with my bag.

Once I'm in the backseat Christian takes the bag from her and tells her he will call with any news. She congratulates us and returns to the house, but waits at the door and watches us drive away.

 **(3 hours later)**

"I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU. FUCK, IT HURTS" I scream at Christian. We have been at the hospital for almost 2 and a half hours. The nurse has already paged the anesthesiologist, but it must be a full fucking moon because everyone and their mother is in labor and he has yet to step foot into this room to give me my drugs.

"I know honey. I hate me too right now" Soon the contraction has ended and I'm able to breath for the moment.

"Lay on your side and I'll rub your back" I do. His large warm hands begin to work their magic. It helps, but only for a moment because another contraction hits me. I grip tightly onto the bed rail and try to breathe through it.

"How's everything going in here?" I nurse asks as she walks into the room.

"How much longer before the anesthesiologist gets here?" Christian asks.

"Not much longer. He is just finishing up with the patient across the hall. He should be here….oh well here he is" I turn my head and see that it is true.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Grey. I'm doctor…"

"I don't give a shit who you are. Make it go away," I hiss at him.

"You heard my wife" The doctor hurries himself and orders the nurse to get him a few things from the cupboard.

After everything is gathered he tells me that I need to stay extremely still or I could risk paralyzing myself. Within minutes I feel 100% better. The pain from the contractions is less intense. I could kiss this man right now.

"Soon, you'll hardly feel the contractions, but you will feel pressure" I just nod my head. Christian thanks him and shakes his hand.

"How are you feeling, baby?"

"Much better" I smile. Christian brushes the strains of hair out of my face and kisses me gentle on the forehead.

"Knock, knock" I hear Graces voice coming from the door.

"How is she?" She asks Christian.

"Well when the nurse last checked her she was 4cm dilated. She just got an epidural and is relaxing"

"Hello darling" Grace's hand rubs my arm.

"Hi Grace"

"How are you feeling?" She asks sweetly.

"Excited and tired" I reply.

"That's to be expected. Before you know it, he'll be here and you can get as much rest as you need" I nod my response.

For an hour Grace and Carrick switch places with one another. They each give me words of encouragement. Two hours later Dr. Greene walks in to check and see how much farther I'm dilated.

"You're at 9cm Mrs. Grey. So I think it's time to get this show on the road, and give this little guy a birthday"

"Christian?"

"I'm here, baby. I was just talking to Elliot on the phone"

"Is he going to stop by after the baby is born?"

"Yes. He told me to tell you, good luck, and asked if we changed our minds on the name of the baby. He said Elliot has a better ring to it than Theodore does" I roll my eyes and shake my head.

Soon Dr. Greene has my feet in the stir-ups and is instructing me to slide down as far as I can go. Once I'm where she wants me, she explains everything she will need me to do.

"Ok on your next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can"

"Ok"

"I feel pressure now" I inform her.

"Good. On the count of ten you're going to push. 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10 Push" And I do.

"Very good. Your baby is starting to crown. Mr. Grey, would you like to see the top of your baby's head" Christian leans over a little bit to look and his face goes white.

"I-is her um…is it supposed look like that?" I'm sure Christian is referring to my vagina.

"Yes Mr. Grey. This is perfectly natural," Dr. Green says with a laugh. "Ok I think with another three more good pushes your baby will be born. Again Mrs. Grey on the count of ten I want you to give me another good push. 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10 Push" Once more I push as hard as I can. "Wonderful. He's head is out. Suction please"

"I love you so much Ana"

"I love you too Christian"

"Alright, I think with one more hard push he'll be here. Do you have it in you Mrs. Grey?"

I take a deep breath and let it out while shaking my head yes. I can do this. I can give her one last good push. It's all worth it in the end.

"Ok here we go. 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10 Push" With all my might I bear down one more time and give her everything I got. And before you know the little cries of our son fill the room.

"He's here, baby. You did it. Our little Teddy is here. Oh fuck, he's beautiful Ana" I lift my head and look down as best as I can. Dr. Greene is holding our son in her arms and wiping away all the goop from his face. Christian is right he is beautiful.

"Would you like to cut the cord daddy?" Dr. Greene asks Christian while handing him a pair of scissors. He cuts the cord; well at least I think he does. I can't really see much from where I am.

A few minutes later a nurse comes over with our son wrapped up in blankets looking like a mini burrito. He's all cleaned.

"Meet your son Mrs. Grey" She holds out her arms and hands him to me.

"Thank you," I whisper. I'm so over whelmed right now. I can't believe it. I'm a mommy. I'm his mommy. "Hello Teddy" Slowly his little eyes open and he looks at me. Christian has his arm around me and leans his head against mine. I can feel his tears fall from his face onto my shoulder.

"Thank you Anastasia. Thank you for making me father. Thank you for marrying me. Thank you for loving me"

"Oh, Christian" I begin to cry.

 **(2 years later)**

It's the day before Teddy's 2nd birthday and Christian and I are in the family room putting together a train set for Teddy. Honesty I think it's more for Christian than it is for Teddy.

"I can't believe our little man is turning two tomorrow. It feels like only yesterday he was born" I tell him as I watch him put the last track down on the floor and connect it to the rest of the track.

"I know. Time sure does fly by doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does. Christian?"

"Yeah?"

"How would you feel about adding another member to our family?" Little does Christian know, I found out last week that I'm pregnant?

"You want another baby?" He asks.

"I was thinking about it"

"Well, whatever my wife wants. My wife gets. Why don't we go to our room and get started" He grins.

"We don't have to" He looks at me confused.

"You want to adopt?" I shake my head no. Though, maybe after this baby is born we could.

"I'm pregnant" I bite down on my bottom lip.

"Y-your….we're going to have another baby" A smile spreads across his lips and I breathe out a sigh of relief.

"Yes. I found out last week. I'm 8 weeks"

"8 weeks" I nod my head yes. "Oh baby" He picks me up and I instantly wrap my legs around his waist. In a flash he is running out of the family room and up the stairs to our bedroom. I giggle the entire way there. Even when were in our bedroom he doesn't let go of me.

"You are the most amazing woman in the world"

"I love you, Christian"

"I love you more, baby. Now let me show you before our son wakes up"

And that's just what we do. We make love for at least two hours before the sound of our son knocking on our door stops us. Quickly dressing in a pair of sweatpants Christian opens the bedroom door and our son runs in. Christian picks Teddy up and places him on our bed next to me.

"Teddy, mommy and daddy have a surprise for you"

"Prize?"

"No, baby. Surprise"

"Me want prize" Christian and I both laugh.

"Mommy is going to have a baby," Christian informs him.

"Baby?"

"Yes, buddy. Mommy has a baby in her belly," I point to my stomach, and he looks.

"I love you Mrs. Grey"

"And I love you Mr. Grey. Forever and ever"

"Forever and ever" He repeats in a whisper before kissing me.


End file.
